


Sharing Sweaters

by SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi



Series: Spooktober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Prompts, autumn prompts, just some good ol fluff, spooktober2018, writing prompts, yamamamawrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi
Summary: Part 1 in my 31-part series of writing prompts over the month of October! Stay tuned for more KageHina as well as more popular Haikyuu!! ships and other fandoms!





	Sharing Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, is this going to be a challenge. I'm really excited, though! I'm trying to develop my writing more and become a better writer, so I'm trying to condense prompts into >1000 words--and to keep doing it every day for a whole month. Let me know which pairings you'd like to see in the future! As for now, here's KageHina on sharing sweaters!

Kageyama leaned up against the wall outside Hinata’s apartment. The dumbass had buzzed him in but neglected to unlock the door for him. He sighed and began playing a game on his phone; Hinata tended to take a long while after their arranged time to get ready.

 

It had never been an issue when Kageyama was inside.

 

Finally Hinata emerged from the apartment, wearing a sweater two sizes too big for him, wearing a smile two sizes too big for his face. “G’morning!” he chirped, twirling around.

 

Kageyama’s jaw dropped and his cheeks turned pink. “Oi, h-how did you get that?” Kageyama stared at his favorite black-and-white sweater, currently being worn by his partner. Hinata laughed and began skipping towards the stairs.

 

“I certainly didn’t sneak it when you fell asleep!” he called over his shoulder, taking the steps two at a time. Kageyama had to run to catch up with him.

 

***

 

After the first incident, Kageyama thought he’d get more used to Hinata wearing his clothes. Nearly every time the ginger came over, he poked around in Kageyama’s closet, thinking he was sneaky. Kageyama had to admit, though, he often pretended to fall asleep just to give the boy more chances to empty his closet.

 

This weekend the two planned to go practice volleyball at the local gym together. As a first, Hinata was picking up Kageyama. Here he stood, outside Kageyama’s apartment, bouncing from one foot to the other. The sleeves of Kageyama’s oversized sweater hung to cover his hands almost completely, and the sweater had a habit of slipping down his shoulder. He hoped to get the same reaction he’d achieved the last time this happened.

 

Boy, did the tables turn.

 

Kageyama cracked the door open to reveal a familiar, lavender sweater--two sizes too small--hugging each muscle and dip in his skin comfortably. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal Kageyama’s toned arms, and Hinata was left slack-jawed. Kageyama smirked at his boyfriend proudly.

 

“My clothes were dirty, and you left this here last time. Sorry.”

 

Hinata tried to respond with a snarky comment, but all that left his lips was a soft gasp of disbelief. He thought he’d finally had his boyfriend cornered!

 

What with his panic, he didn’t realize Kageyama was eyeing him over and blushing just as much as he was. They both stood there, staring at each other, before Hinata shoved past Kageyama into the apartment.

 

“I thought we were going to play volleyball?”

 

“Maybe in a while. We’ve got other stuff to do.”


End file.
